


GEN Mansion date

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, JeanMarcoMonth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: The generator's prompt for today was "Knight Jean and grave worker Marco are classmates. Jean tries to spice up their relationship in a mansion"





	GEN Mansion date

Jean looked around, everything was perfect, he knew let Historia set everything was going to be a good thing. Candles were lit and positioned on the table, between two plates of delicious food cooked by Sasha, while Jean himself and Eren chopped the wood that was now burning in the fireplace.   
He looked at his reflection in the mirror once again, waiting for Marco to finish his job, freshen up and go there.   
Marco and Jean had been classmates since kindergarden, and it wasn’t a secret that Jean had the greatest crush on him, but it was only some weeks since Marco started eyeing him up everytime they were alone, or started smirking at him. Marco didn’t smirk, Marco smiled like an angel covered in unicorns dust and honey, but he actually smirked to Jean, specifically when Jean was wearing really tight jeans. Damn it.  
Jean’s train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of Marco opening the door and walking in the mansion Jean had rent for the occasion.  
Marco smiled at Jean, looking around   
“Jean, this…this is great!”  
“I’m glad you like it, it…it’s for you…”  
“For me?”  
“Yes, for you…I mean, I wanted to…impress you”  
Marco’s eyes softned  
“Jean, I was afraid you…I thought you liked Mikasa”  
“Marco, it was in middle school! She went away from my mind the day I saw you after my bisexuality kicked my ass”  
Marco chuckled, hugging the young man in front of him, kissing him square on the mouth, and by the time the candles were nothing but a pool of melted wax, they stil hadn’t touched any food, too worried with kissing the brains out of each other.


End file.
